KinderGarden
by vivicullen-96
Summary: Los Cullen obligan a ir al kinder a emmett que pasara?


- ¡No rose ! ¡no voy a ir a ese horrendo lugar!-le grite a rose.  
- Emmett es el kínder-dijo rose tranquilamente.  
- Por eso mismo es el kínder, eso niños son diabólicos arruinaran mi lindo y perfecto rostro!-dije deseperadamente.  
- ¡hay emmett! esos niños tienen 4 anos-dijo rose jalándome de los pies.  
- Tengo muy malos recuerdos.  
FLASHBACK.  
Estaba yo sentado en el arenero cuando llego un niño feo y gordo y me di cuenta de que era yo reflajado en el agua.  
- uy que feo soy-dije.  
- miren a ese niño-grito una nina.

- si esta feo-grito un niño .  
- y gordo dijo otro.  
-mi autoestima-grite,llorando y corriendo hacia donde estaba la maestra, de pronto perdi la conciencia pues me había golpeado con un árbol.  
FINFLASHBACK.  
Me sentí aturdido…  
-emmett?emmett!-grito rose.  
-eh! Que que!-grite.  
-en que pensabas-dijo.  
-en muy horrible infancia como humano!buaa buaa!-  
-emmett los vampiros no lloramos-dijo rose murmurando.  
-pero tu sabes que nunca eh sido un vampiro normal!-  
-shh!! Emmett alguien te puede escuchar!-  
-oh, no me había dado cuenta que estamos en la reja del kínder-  
-emmett etsamos aquí desde hace 30 minutos-  
-encerio??-le pregunte-no me había dado cuenta-  
-ya son las 8 cierren la entrada!-escuche gritar a alguien.  
-NOOOO!!ESPEREN!!-grito rose.  
No se como me solto la mano del barrote pero me metió A LA FUERZA al kínder y las maestras me preguntaron:

-tu que haces aquí?-  
-me trajeron a estudiar , A LA FUERZA- dije haciendo0 pucheritos.  
-estas muy grande para estar en el kínder-  
-como dije me trajeron a la fuerza-  
-pero…tienes como 22-  
-20 por favor-dije-respeto! No estoy tan viejo-bueno eternamente tendre 20.  
-bueno pues y porque veniste al kínder?-  
-es que pues como dije… me trajeron…  
-a la fuerza- dijeron 3 maestras  
-siiii, hasta que me comprenden-grite emocionado y dando pequenos saltitos.  
-bueno pase al salón 4 por favor-  
Cuando entre al salón todos se me quedaron viendo pero , la maestra se me quede viendo muy sexymente (bueno intento) por que nada me cautiva como rose y pues el oso pardo,si si si jeje , me sente en la sillita y una pompi me quedaba de fuera!! Me sente alado de una niñita que dijo:  
-hola, soy mariana maria Alejandra inocencia de la rosa perez del sagrado corazón elias=D  
-Hola y por que ese nombre?-dije a la niñita.  
-por que mis papa no se decidieron entre uno-dijo sonriendo-vivo en Plutarco elias calles #440 col. Del águila en una casa amarilla con azul frente a un carro rojo del 97 y una lavadora de carros; mi cumpleaños es el 30 de febrero.  
-este…no hay 30 de febrero!-  
-enserio!pues mis papas me mintiero!-  
-pues…-no me dejo termina de hablar.  
-seras mi mejor amigo? Y luego nos casamos?-dijo emocionada.  
-este… es que ya tengo una novia…y es muy Bonita-dije orgulloso.  
-y yo no te paresco bonita?-dijo sontiendo como demi lovato(sin ofender fans de demi).  
-pues…-la nina era…como decirlo fea con F de delfin!parecia patito feo en versión KINDER!.  
-la verdad no…-le dije lo mas tierno que pude,cosa que no debi averle dicho por que se puso a llorar aun con mi intento de ternura.  
-no soy tu novio – le dije.  
-encerio!!,wii wii ahora dame mi besito-me dijo.  
-no!!. Rompo contigo-grite.  
-BUAAA!!-grito, sinceramente estoy empezando a odiar a esa niña.  
-¿hay algún problema?- dijo la maestra.  
- es que mi novio rompió conmigo-dijo soyosando.  
-y quien es tu novio-regnto la teacher.  
-ese-dijo sanalandome.  
-ese tiene nombre-dije- a si soy EMMET CULLEN.  
-bueno emmett, que manera son esas de ensanarle algo a una nina?!-me regaño.  
-maestra, soy un alumno no un maestra y enseno aque los niños aprendea a amar y pues que…este..aprendan…a…usted sabe…a…tener…-no pude terminar por que me dijo:  
-EMMETT CULLEN!!,a la oficina del director-grito.  
-no quiero buuaaaa!!-  
-emmet vas o repruebas el año-  
-NOOOOOOO!!otro año mas en kínder no-dije.  
-¿Por qué no?- pregunto la maestra que chismosos son ahora.  
-es que me dan miedo los niños =s-  
-como te van a dar miedo los niños de 4 anos-dijo como rose.  
-OTRAA!!por que todas me dicen lo mismo…-  
-¿Qué todas?-  
-esme,bella,rose,alicey jasper-  
-mm…jasper no es hombre?-  
-no,bueno si,pero no…-  
-explicate!-  
- es que es medio desviado…culpa de alice-  
-ahhh…bueno…niños hoy vamos a ver las vocales!-  
-NOOO!!!!!!!!!-

ESTASS HITORIAA LA HICE CON 2 DE MIS MEJORES AMIGAS IRIS & ROSA , ROSA YA SUBIO ESTA HISTORIA A SU CUENTA PERO YO IGUAL LA VOY A SUBIR POR QUE LA HICIMOS JUNTASSS


End file.
